Those Eleven-PM Moments
by troddensn0w
Summary: A series of short chapters focusing on little things I've dubbed 'Eleven-PM moments', that are little happy or random events. Contains hints of romantic relationships. This one is for Zeroes.
1. Chapter One

There was only darkness visible until I accidentally flipped the switch of the lamp when I rolled over. Kelsie, who was lying on the mattress by the bed, groaned and rolled over, burying her face in the pillow and mumbling something I couldn't make out. I turned the lamp off again and settled back down. Just another eleven-pm moment.

When I woke up about two hours later, Kelsie was gone. "Hello?" I called, but there was no reply. I lay back down to sleep and eventually got to that state, while on the roof, Kelsie was gazing into the beautiful sunrise that I was missing.

I was woken much later (eight a.m.) by a hand roughly shaking my shoulder. A bleary mumble of "Who the hell?" managed to escape my mouth, but I received no answer, just a tug on my arm. The person, who was now revealed to be Nate, led me into the main dance floor, and then out of the doors to show me the beautiful, strange clouds. They almost looked blue. I wondered what was going on out loud, and again received no reply, just a hug from behind. Just a result of an eleven-pm moment. I smiled and headed back inside to the warmth of my bed.

 _The next night_

I set an alarm for eleven, and was woken up at the correct time. Kelsie was still asleep, so I grabbed a blanket and a book, then climbed carefully out of the window and up the fire escape to the roof, where I sat down and wrapped my blanket around me, then began to read. I stayed there a few hours, until sunrise, when I heard a _clunk_ noise and looked down to see Kelsie climbing out, as she had done the previous day.

She reached the roof, then, upon seeing me, let out a small yelp, and started to look suspicious until I told her it was only me. She calmed down then, and sat next to me as the sun rose.


	2. Chapter Two

I found myself hanging off my bed at eleven p.m. This was not how I'd intended to wake up, especially as I fell off a moment later. "Argh!" The yell escaped my mouth before I could stop myself. I also seemed to have landed on something slightly sharp and painful. That turned out to be a box filled with swiped files on Nate's fellow Zeroes. I'd managed to take mine, Anon's and Crash's the last three times I'd been at Zeroes meetings.

After a while on the floor feeling lethargic, there was a knock at my door. I managed to mumble "Enter," before I slipped off the chair I'd been sitting on. For whatever reason, Nate was there, looking exhausted. "The hell are you doing here?" I asked him. He grinned slightly and made his reply very definite: "Can I have my files back? I need them. Seriously, I do. I'm doing research into-" Before he could finish, I told him to catch, and then threw them: first mine, then Anon's, then Crash's. He somehow managed to catch all three, before almost stumbling over to me and flopping on my bed. "Hey! I need to sleep!"

He took no notice of me, but instead started to talk about the summer that tore the Zeroes apart, before they had to regroup to save my ass. He apologised for what he'd said about me, and I reciprocated the feeling, telling him to pass it on to the others as well. He seemed fine with that, and assured he would. That helped me to go to the next few meetings in the months following our encounter.

I guessed that it was another of those eleven-p.m moments. You never knew they were coming, but they would always happen. I thought there might be an archive of them somewhere, with some arcane deity dropping them into the world for some people more than others. That was my idea.


	3. Chapter Three

"Why am I talking to myself?" I wondered aloud, lying exhausted but unable to sleep. The only problem really was that I couldn't stop thinking about when I tried to run away with Kelsie, shortly after I slept with her. What would have happened if I hadn't crashed the boat? If she'd not wanted to run? If I'd accidentally done something like when I crashed the police station and gotten someone seriously hurt? I knew that this would keep me awake for hours, except.. It was eleven p.m, the perfect time for something that changes your life in a minor way. Something like someone climbing through your window, wait, what?

It was happening though. Kelsie was tapping at my window. I mouthed 'What are you doing here?', but walked over and opened the window anyway. She climbed in, looking grateful. "Thanks. It's freezing out there." She sat on my bed and beckoned me over. I plopped myself down next to her and properly asked her why she had climbed through my window, right when I wasn't expecting an eleven-p.m moment. I found out that she a: wanted to talk and b: she missed me. "What?"

She told me she was sorry about what had happened on the day we ran, and she wanted to see me anyway. I thanked her, and she hugged me tightly. I savoured the moment, truly wishing it could last forever. Her saying sorry boosted my confidence, and I told her it was my fault. "Your fault, my ass. It was an accident, and I'm fully prepared to cope with it." I was massively grateful for this, and proved it by kissing her.

When I pulled away she looked first shocked, then elated. I smiled, and she did too, eventually pulling me in again. This was really an eleven-p.m moment, and I was the one experiencing it. It was the best I'd felt in a long time, and _a long time_ meant since before the original Zeroes were torn apart. I briefly remembered what Ethan had said to me, but it didn't matter now that Kelsie was ready to forgive me. I felt as if I would never be down again, as long as Kelsie was with me.

She lay down, and I flopped next to her, not caring about my parents' reactions in the morning. Nothing mattered, as long as we were together.


	4. Chapter Four

I had long ago come to terms with the fact that I would never be able to see. It was something I would have to deal with. That is, I wouldn't be able to see through my own eyes. I could enter other people's eyes and see. This was what I was using Anon's vision for. I was watching the sunrise from his position next to Kelsie on the roof of the Dish. It was beautiful.

 _Three days later, 10:57 p.m_

I kept myself blind at night so there were no distractions while I tried to sleep, but not tonight. Tonight I was watching a movie through Ethan's eyes while he sat downstairs. He seemed to be watching some sort of crap sci-fi movie on the retro channel. It was crap, but I probably wouldn't sleep until it was over. I eventually decided to revert to being blind, but there was someone on the roof again, so I went into their eyes and watched the stars until they went back inside.

There was a pair of eyes somewhere near me. I thought it was Anon, and I turned out to be correct. He was on the roof again, so I just calmly watched the stars for hours on end, until he fell asleep up there. That got a laugh from me. When I woke up, there was a Polaroid photo on the floor next to my sleeping bag. It was of the sunrise, and was in full colour. Truly a beautiful sight.


End file.
